


O presente

by Jude_Melody



Series: Comédia x Comédia [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Lutar contra oponentes mais fortes do que você é tarefa fácil. Difícil é comprar um bom presente.





	O presente

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta fanfic é uma comédia nonsense e não deve ser levada a sério.

Tudo o que eu queria era dar a ele um presente de aniversário. Nada muito elegante, apenas uma lembrança de que eu sabia o significado daquela data. Peguei um ônibus, deslocando-me até o centro da cidade. As pessoas olhavam minhas ataduras sem disfarçar, mas eu não prestava atenção. Estava concentrado em minha leitura. Eu só me distraí quando o menino apontou para meu rosto e disse:  
— Olha que homem estranho, mamãe! Aposto que ele é de circo!  
— Quieto, menino — ralhou a mulher que o segurava pela mão. — Deixe o sujeito em paz.  
Encarei meu reflexo na janela mais próxima, o que foi um pouco difícil, já que eu estava de pé no corredor do ônibus cheio de gente. Não compreendi o que o menino queria dizer. Ao menos nunca vi um artista de circo vestindo um terno como o meu. Por precaução, olhei a meu redor, cerificando-me de que um certo mágico não estava ali por perto, aguardando o momento de me abordar.  
Desci na parada seguinte, em frente ao café em que os jovens se encontravam para conversar e carregar os telefones celulares. Não resisti à tentação de me comprar um cappuccino. O odor inebriante da canela sempre me ajuda a pensar, e eu precisava de ideias para escolher o presente. Adentrei uma livraria e passeei pelas diferentes seções, o copo ainda quente em minha mão.  
— Você é meio estranho — disse uma voz desconhecida.  
Olhei para baixo e vi uma menina de cerca de seis anos. Ela mordia o indicador e olhava para mim com seus grandes orbes castanhos. Sorri para ela e abri o meu livro. Não o que estava lendo mais cedo no ônibus. O outro livro. Deixando o copo sobre uma mesa próxima, folheei as páginas até encontrar o que queria.  
— Pronto — anunciei. — Veja isto.  
Com a habilidade de materialização, eu fiz surgir diante daqueles olhos cheios de fascínio um filhote de cachorro dourado. Em outras ocasiões, ele seria tão terrível quanto a própria morte, perseguindo seu alvo até estraçalhá-lo. Nos braços da menina que rapidamente o arrematou, porém, era quase inofensivo.  
— Que lindo! — Ela exclamou. — Parece de pelúcia. Mamãe! Olha o que esse moço me deu!  
A criança saiu correndo, arrastando o cachorro. Eu levantei o rosto, tomado por uma epifania. Um bichinho de pelúcia. Era o presente perfeito. Se nem mesmo a Machi resistia ao encanto deles, eu não tinha nada a perder. Estava decidido. Virei-me para um dos funcionários da livraria para lhe perguntar onde ficava a loja de brinquedos mais próxima, mas ele de repente deu um salto e começou a gritar.  
Instaurou-se o caos. O filhote corria entre os corredores, derrubando qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho. A menina vinha logo atrás, rindo e pulando. Sua mãe falava ao telefone, histérica, exigindo que o marido chegasse logo ao local para salvar a filhinha da besta dourada que a ameaçava. Senti-me confuso. Tudo o que via era um homem grande e louro, mas ele não parecia trazer qualquer risco à criança. A julgar pela coloração mais escura na região da calça próxima à virilha, ele estava tão assustado quanto a pobre mulher.  
Fechei meu livro e peguei o cappuccino. Teria de encontrar a loja de brinquedos por minha própria conta já que ninguém queria me ajudar. Quando saí da loja, ouvi a mãe da menina gritando:  
— Graças a Deus! Graças a Deus aquela besta sumiu!  
Coitado do homem louro.  
Encontrei uma loja de brinquedos alguns minutos depois. A vendedora aproximou-se, sorridente, mas estancou ao ver minhas ataduras. Por um instante, temi que ela perguntasse se eu era do circo.  
Aparentemente recuperada de seu inexplicável choque, ela me perguntou o que eu desejava. Expliquei a ela minha situação. Tentei parecer simpático, mas não pude evitar olhar à minha volta, para conferir. Quem sabe o tal mágico não estava por perto.  
— Qual o gosto do aniversariante? — perguntou a jovem. — Ele gosta de gatos, de cachorros, de corujas, de tamanduás?  
Pisquei para ela.  
— Tamanduás? Fascinante.  
Ela sorriu.  
— É da nossa coleção de proteção às espécies exóticas! Também temos a cascavel com asas e o lobo de duas cabeças.  
Levei a mão livre ao queixo, pensativo.  
— Você teria algo mais... — Pesquisei mentalmente a palavra desejada. — Especial?  
— Bom... Nós temos alguns insetos de pelúcia. As aranhas têm saído muito.  
Meu lábio estremeceu.  
— Aranhas?  
— É. Elas são insetos, né? Não sei, fui reprovada em biologia. Mas a pelúcia é fofa. Vou pegar uma para o senhor.  
A garota se afastou. Provavelmente dirigiu-se ao estoque para buscar a pelúcia. Eu terminei de beber meu cappuccino, ainda pensando no aniversariante. Havia marcado de encontrá-lo ao pôr do sol no pátio daquela escola abandonada. Eu tinha apenas duas horas para comprar o presente e ir ao local.  
— Ei, mamãe, olha — disse um menino. — Aquele homem de novo. Será que ele é um mágico?  
— Quieto, Arthur — ralhou a mãe, puxando-o para fora da loja.  
Suspiro. Aquela brincadeira de esconde-esconde estava começando a ficar cansativa. Quando será que o Hisoka se dignaria a aparecer?  
— Senhor, tenho boas notícias! — anunciou a atendente, saltitando até mim. — Encontrei a nossa última aranha de pelúcia. Ela não é uma graça?  
A garota ergueu a aranha diante do rosto. Realmente, era bem bonita. O presente que eu procurava. Sim. Havia algo sobre as aranhas. Algo importante; eu lembrava muito bem disso. Tive certeza de que o aniversariante iria gostar.  
Satisfeito, disse que levaria o brinquedo, e a jovem abriu um sorriso luminoso. Caminhou até o balcão, pediu à amiga do caixa para fechar a compra e começou a embrulhar a pelúcia.  
— O aniversariante vai amar! — guinchou com sua vozinha aguda de adolescente. — Eu tenho uma lá em casa. Presente do meu namorado. Ela nos dá sorte. Estamos juntos há duas semanas. Duas semanas, acredita? Meus namoros nunca duraram mais do que cinco dias!  
Assenti, perdido em pensamentos.  
— Fascinante. Ah, vocês têm alguma lixeira em que eu possa jogar fora este copo?  
— Claro — respondeu a moça do caixa, livrando-se dele para mim. — O total é de duzentos e setenta e quatro jenis, senhor.  
Abri minha carteira, que estava vazia.  
— Vocês aceitam cartão? — perguntei, oferecendo o único que tinha.  
A mulher fez um muxoxo.  
— Não aceitamos essa bandeira, senhor. Sinto muito.  
— Ah, que pena.  
Elas desabaram no chão, inconscientes. Peguei a sacola que a garota das duas semanas de namoro havia arrumado com tanto carinho e me retirei. Não peguei ônibus. Tinha tempo. Preferi ir andando até a escola. Quando cheguei ao local, encontrei um jovem de cabelos dourados e roupas azuis me esperando.  
— Kurapika — cumprimentei.  
— Kuroro. — Ele se virou para mim. — Por que me chamou aqui? O que queria me dizer de tão importante? — Os olhos dele dardejaram, escarlates. — Se quer implorar pela vida de seus companheiros, pode esquecer. Eu matarei todos.  
— Não se preocupe — respondi, manuseando a sacola. — Não é nada disso.  
Sua postura não mudou.  
— O que é, então?  
Eu retirei a aranha de pelúcia da sacola e a segurei diante de meu rosto, exatamente como a garota da loja fizera. Meu único lamento era não poder ver a expressão de surpresa de Kurapika.  
— Feliz aniversário!  
Ele me deu um chute no queixo. Não entendi muito bem por quê. Talvez eu devesse ter escolhido o tamanduá.


End file.
